Memories of a Distant Lover
by kravitzkid
Summary: Ororo can't sleep and thinks of Logan **COMPLETED**
1. Great Ideas

Title: Memories of a Distant Lover  
  
Author: Kravitzkid  
  
Summary: Ororo can't sleep and thinks about Logan.  
  
Rating: PG; some naughty language  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men. Please don't sue.  
  
This is an AU fic. I haven't decided if I'll write more or not but good reviews will definitely swing the balance a bit.  
  
[///////]=beginning and end of flashback  
  
  
  
Ororo lay in bed for hours, trying to rest and get Logan out of her head. He was gone again and she would just have to deal with it.  
  
"I should really be used to this by now." Ororo thought as she climbed out of bed and opened her large bedroom windows. "Ever since he decided to be a damned truck-driver, I hardly ever see him."  
  
Sitting on the windowsill with the wind blowing her silver hair around her head, Ororo remembered the afternoon Logan had first proposed his "great idea". Back, before they were married. Back, to when they lived in a small apartment on the south side of Harlem.  
  
///////"Ro, baby I'm home." Logan hollered as he threw his leather jacket on the couch.  
  
Ororo came around the wall that partially separated the kitchen area from the rest of the apartment.  
  
" Good Evening, dear…What in the world?" Ororo squealed as Logan embraced her and twirled her in circles.  
  
"Honestly, Logan. Have you been drinking? You are never in this good of a mood after work."  
  
"Darlin' I'm a free man. I never have to see that pompous asshole Victor Creed again for as long as I live." Logan beamed with delight.  
  
For the better part of three years, Logan had worked at a Magnus and Co. steel smelting plant. He worked all day and most nights before he met Ororo. When he'd started taking time off to spend with her, Victor Creed, his immediate superior, began giving Logan a hard time. He'd been threatening to fire Logan for about six months.  
  
"Don't tell me you did what I think you did Logan. Please don't." Ororo stated warningly.  
  
"If you mean did I tell Creed exactly where to shove forty tons of melted steel, then yes I did." Logan started doing a little jig as Ororo flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Damnit, Logan. What the hell are we going to do about money. My nearly non-existent checks from waiting tables aren't going to pay all the bills." Ororo yelled.  
  
"Calm down, babe. I was ready for this." Logan said while pulling a small brochure from his jacket pocket and tossing it to Ororo. She flipped through it and shot him a strange look.  
  
"Truck driving. You want to be a truck driver." She questioned calmly.  
  
"Why not?" Logan quickly replied. "Its great money, Ro. I'll make thirty thousand dollars in the first year, which is a lot more than both of us make now. With that kind of cash, hell, we definitely won't have to live here anymore."  
  
"Okay, that's good, but I've heard some very unsavory things from truck drivers hanging around the diner late at night." Ororo retorted.  
  
"Yeah, well,… okay I'll admit it, there is a certain amount of risk involved, but it's no more dangerous than working back-to-back, fifteen hour shifts at the plant. And you never worried abut me then, did you?" Logan argued.  
  
Ororo looked up at Logan with hurt in her eyes. "How can you stand there and say that. How could you make yourself say that to me, as much as I worried and complained and whined whenever you worked late." She had tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Jesus darlin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I meant that you never showed it even when you did worry about me." Logan sat down and wrapped his arms around Ororo. "But either way, I'd be a lot happier out on the road instead of being cooped up in the damn plant all day.  
  
"That's understandable." Ororo started "But you'd hardly ever get to spend any time with me. Is that really what you want Logan?"  
  
Logan buried his nose in Ororo's loose hair and continued. "Lord woman, it's hard enough being away from you now, several weeks at a time is just gonna kill me."  
  
Just then a cold shudder ran up Ororo's spine. "Several weeks?" She whispered.  
  
Logan sighed. "Yeah, darlin' Maybe even months." Logan gently turned Ororo's head until her eyes met his. "Are you okay with this?" He humbly asked.  
  
Ororo stared at Logan for a moment and gently spoke. "Do you really want to do this?" she asked.  
  
"I really do." Logan replied. "But I won't if you don't want me to. You have just that much control over me, woman."  
  
Ororo smiled "And have you sulking around here all day, I don't think so."  
  
"So this is okay with you?" Logan quickly asked.  
  
"Will this make you happy" Ororo asked in return.  
  
"I hope so." Logan replied.  
  
Ororo leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "Then it's okay with me."///////  
  
Ororo yawned and closed the window. "Hard to believe that was almost five years ago." She reflected as she walked toward her bedroom door, stopping only to put on her bathrobe.  
  
"Maybe a little TV will cure my insomnia." Ororo thought as she began to walk downstairs. 


	2. Nocturnal Confessions

Ch. 2 Nocturnal Confessions  
  
Ororo reached the bottom of the staircase and the old floorboards creaked under her weight.  
  
"Moody old house." She said aloud as she made her way to Logan's Rec Room. Logan had once said that a man needs personal space and this was his. He quickly added that women were strictly forbidden from entering. That was part of the reason Ororo came down here in the first place, knowing that she could have watched t.v. in the parlor. Coupled with the fact that he would never know the difference if she did spend a little time inside, Ororo just couldn't help herself.  
  
She gently turned the doorknob and let herself into her husband's sanctuary. Immediately, her nose was assaulted with the aroma of stale cigar smoke, motor oil, old leather, and a hint of something uniquely Logan. Walking around the room, Ororo took the time to notice her husband's choice of Décor. Huge, dusty beer steins lined one wall, while the opposite wall held a massive Elk's head, that Logan had found lying on the side of the road. The only other real additions to the room were the old couch from their apartment, a television and a pool table Logan's friend, Nick Fury, gave him as a birthday present a few years back.  
  
Ororo grabbed the oversized blanket that lay over the back of the couch and draped it around her shoulders. As she walked over to the t.v., a strong wind blew against the old house and it creaked and groaned in protest. Even though she had often complained about the old structure, Ororo loved the place. She had often told Logan that the house was occupied by an old spirit that didn't enjoy their company.  
  
She turned on the television and retired to the couch. Her body warmth had made the blanket start to release the distinct scent of Logan's musk. It wasn't a bad smell, but more of a welcome old friend to Ororo. She slowly closed her eyes and was slowly taken to another time in her mind.  
  
///////Logan had been driving for just over a year and a half and Ororo still lived in their run-down apartment in Harlem. The money her husband sent home covered all of the bills and expenses, but Ororo still worked at Charlie's Eatery.  
  
Logan would come home every other month and stay for only a week. Then he would be off again, going God knows where and back, just to make a living. Ororo hated every minute they were apart, but never complained about it to Logan out of respect for his wishes. At first, he would call home every chance he got, but after a while the calls just stopped coming. Logan was even away on their two-year anniversary.  
  
Whenever Logan was at home, he spent every waking with Ororo, talking, cooking together, and making love for hours on end. In the beginning, Ororo would just ramble on and on about every little thing that had happened since the last time he was home, but over time Logan noticed that Ororo's attitude was gradually changing. She became more sullen and withdrawn. She would hardly even speak to him anymore; She even seemed to stop enjoying sex. Logan kept his suspicions to himself and was about to chalk the whole thing up to exhaustion until one night, after a rather extended session of love making.  
  
"Ro, darlin." Logan began. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt ya or anything did I?"  
  
Ororo had rolled onto her stomach and began crying softly. "No, it's nothing" she whimpered.  
  
"If nothin's wrong then why are you crying?" He prodded gently.  
  
She laughed weakly. "What? Can't a girl drown in her own misery for a while without being asked if something's wrong?"  
  
"Not when she's my girl." Logan scooted closer to Ororo and draped one arm over back and rested his head on her shoulder. "Now, tell me that's wrong."  
  
"I.I just wish that you would spend more time at home is all."  
  
Logan sighed and squeezed his lover a little tighter. "So do I, Ro, but I thought you would be alright without me for a while. I didn't realize it bothered you so much."  
  
"It didn't at first." Ororo replied weakly "But the girls at work have been filling my head with so much crap that."  
  
Logan cut her off. "What girls, and what kind of crap?"  
  
"Betsy and Jean, mostly." Ororo calmed down a bit. "They come up with the most outrageous and most scandalous tales they can dream up, just to annoy me."  
  
Logan growled instinctively. "Well, you shouldn't let comments from the peanut gallery bother you, darlin."  
  
Jean and Betsy were easily Ororo's worst enemies, living under the guises of loving her like a sister. Logan hated fake people like that and those two were definitely fake. Before, he and Ororo formally started dating, Jean had offered to blow him in her jeep, on the diner's parking lot. That's when Logan officially lost all respect for her.  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a neurotic mess." Ororo cried harder.  
  
"That's okay. I don't think all my pieces fit together quite right either?"  
  
Ororo managed to flash a quick smile before her face darkened again.  
  
"Logan, do you still love me?"  
  
"Of course I do, darlin'. What made you think that I didn't."  
  
"Well, sometimes it feels like your just using me for sex."  
  
Logan lifted his head with a confused look on his face. "Where in the hell did that come from?" he asked gently.  
  
Ororo shrugged. "I mean, whenever you come home, we don't really ever leave this bed."  
  
"And, what's wrong with that?" Logan smirked.  
  
Ororo gently elbowed him in the ribs. "You know what I mean. At times, it feels like we don't know each other any more."  
  
Logan rolled his lover onto her back and stared into her eyes. "Don't know you, huh? Would a person that didn't know you know the way you adore rum raisin ice cream, or how much you truly hate working at Charlie's. How about the fact that every time you see the end of "Forrest Gump", you bawl your pretty blue eyes out."  
  
Ororo started crying again as Logan continued in a calmer tone. "If I didn't know you, I wouldn't know how deeply you parents' murder bothered you, or how that damned Forge used to slap you around." Logan kissed her forehead and smiled. "If I didn't know you, would I know that in exactly." He glanced at the bedside clock. "six and three-quarter hours, you'll officially turn twenty-three."  
  
Ororo sniffed. "You remembered all that."  
  
Logan cut her off again. "and a whole lot more that I won't get into now. Logan bent down and began kissing away that streaks of tears that covered her face. "Darlin', I don't exactly know how you lost faith in me, but I guaran-damn-tee that I'll get it back."  
  
Ororo sighed contently. "You really listen to me when I ramble on about everything, don't you?"  
  
"Someone's got to. If I didn't you'd probably be somewhere in Central Park, talking to a damn tree or something."  
  
Ororo laughed for the first time in days and yawned.  
  
"Now get some rest darlin'" Logan ordered. "You and me have a long day ahead of us."  
  
"What do you have planned, Mr. Mystery." Ororo chimed.  
  
"Now, what kind of surprise would it be if it told you about it?" Logan replied as he snuggled his head between Ororo's breasts.  
  
"Love you, Logan." Ororo murmured just before falling asleep.  
  
"Love you too, Ro" Logan growled as he drifted off himself./////// 


	3. Parties & Proposals

Ch. 3 Parties and Proposals  
  
A/N: This entire chapter is one big flashback, which continues the events of the last chapter.  
  
{///////}=beginning and end of flashback  
  
///////Ororo awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon wafting through her apartment. Apparently, Logan had gotten hungry and decided to cook some breakfast. He had learned to cook while he was in the Marines and loved to show off. Breakfast foods were his specialty and could whip up a stack of blueberry pancakes that could make any sinner confess. Ororo sat up slightly and freed her hair, which was stuck beneath her, and looked at the bedside clock. 10:47. She lifted a cloud-colored eyebrow in mild amusement. Ororo rarely slept past eight- thirty, but then again she rarely fell asleep with a naked Canadian on top of her either.  
  
Ororo could hear Logan's husky, tenor voice murmuring from the kitchen. He was on the phone with someone.  
  
"Probably catching up with Yukio." She thought to herself.  
  
Yukio was Logan's younger sister and Ororo's best friend. Logan had introduced them when he'd started dating Ororo and the pair simply hit it off.  
  
Logan's voice came into the room again. It sounded a bit harsher this time and Ororo heard him mention Warren. Warren Worthington III was Yukio's current boyfriend and Logan wasn't too fond of him. Warren owned a nightclub called the KooKoo's Nest on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. It was a little place that featured local jazz bands. Ororo and Yukio spent their spare evenings there and Ororo even sang there on Amateur Nights. Ororo had told Logan not to bother Yukio about dating Warren, but he didn't want to listen.  
  
Suddenly, Ororo heard plates rattling and Logan's footsteps coming toward the bedroom. She quickly snuggled back under the covers and feigned sleep and Logan entered the room.  
  
"Get up, Ro. I know ya ain't still sleepin'."  
  
Ororo lifted her eyes just above the line of the blankets and glared at Logan. She lifted her head the rest of the way and smiled. Logan was carrying one of her hand woven baskets. Ororo sat up straight and Logan put it on her lap and kissed her forehead. The basket contained a plate with a stack of pancakes and some bacon, a bottle of maple syrup, a glass of apple juice, a small vase containing one red rose and one yellow rose, and a little blue box covered with snowflakes. Logan had a huge, goofy grin on his face and looked absolutely adorable, and the fact that he was still naked helped to brighten Ororo's mood.  
  
"All this fuss over little old me. Why, Mr. Logan, you shouldn't have." Ororo teased in her best southern accent.  
  
"Probably not, but seeing as how today's your birthday, I figured you'd kill me if I didn't fix you some pancakes." Logan beamed.  
  
Ororo cut up the stack of pancakes and covered them with syrup. "Oh yeah, it is my birthday isn't it. Everyone bow down and worship me."  
  
Logan sneered. "Yeah it is, and that's the only reason I'm gonna do this."  
  
Ororo ate a few slices of pancakes and watched Logan get down on his knees with his arms outstretched.  
  
"All hail the mighty Ororo Munroe, Goddess of Lust and Desire. Tremble in awe before her." Logan bowed until his face touched the floor.  
  
Ororo had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter and to keep pancake chunks from escaping. "You may rise, peasant, and serve your mistress." Ororo reached in front of her and lifted the blankets, exposing her feet. Logan lifted his head and flashed her a wicked smile, exposing his slightly enlarged canines.  
  
"Not like that, you perv. Just come rub my feet." Ororo stated and drank some apple juice.  
  
Logan climbed onto the foot of the bed and folded his legs beneath him. He gently grabbed one of Ororo's feet and began to massage the tightened muscles. Ororo watched him as she continued to eat. When she was nearly finished, she decided to start asking questions.  
  
"So," She began. "Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Yukio." He replied flatly.  
  
Ororo narrowed her eyes and continued talking. "You weren't hassling her about Warren again, were you?"  
  
Logan didn't answer her. He just stared into her eyes and rubbed her feet a little harder.  
  
Ororo sighed. "It's her life and whom she sleeps with is her decision and besides, Warren is a really nice guy."  
  
"I never said he wasn't, but somthin' about the guy just irks the hell out of me." Logan sighed. "She's my kid sister, Ro. I gotta look out for her."  
  
"She's not a kid, Logan. Yukio is a grown woman." Ororo stated.  
  
"I don't care how old I get or how old she gets, she's always gonna be my kid sister and it's always gonna be my job to protect her." Logan nearly yelled.  
  
Ororo sat back. She didn't want to start an argument with Logan over someone else's love life. "She doesn't need a protector, she needs a supportive older brother."  
  
"Humph." Logan replied. It seemed that he didn't feel like arguing either. "I guess Worthington's not that bad, seeing as how he's letting us have your birthday party at his club and everything."  
  
Ororo swallowed the last of her juice. "You're throwing me a party."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Ororo smiled broadly and placed her roses on the table next to her bed. She removed the blue box from the basket and put it on the floor. She gave it a test shake.  
  
"What's in here?" She asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you open it and find out."  
  
Ororo cracked open the box and a strange look crossed over her face. Inside was a pair of silver keys on a heart-shaped keychain. "What's this?"  
  
Logan lifted an eyebrow. "Looks like a set of keys to me."  
  
Ororo smirked. "Well, I can see that, smartass, but keys to what?"  
  
Logan shrugged again. "Just the house I bought in Westchester County."  
  
Ororo's eyes widened as Logan continued. "Now don't go nuts on me, let me elaborate. I know how much ya hate the city and how much you love the country. So while I was on the road I saw this place and thought you'd love it. I got into town, made some calls and here we are."  
  
Logan didn't get a chance to speak again. Ororo had tackled him and they tumbled to the floor. She was smothering him with kisses.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She squealed with delight.  
  
"Easy woman, if you expect to see it this afternoon, ya might not wanna crack my ribs." Logan teased as he tried to arrange himself on the floor. Ororo still laid on top of him. "You're taking me to see it today."  
  
"Yeah, whenever we decide to get dressed."  
  
Ororo wrapped her legs around his waist. "Well, there's not really any rush then, is it. Nudity can be ever so much fun." Ororo kissed her lover and forced her tongue down his throat.  
  
Logan weakly tried to protest. "Unless you want to get to your own party late, I guess not."  
  
Ororo supported herself on her arms and grinned evilly. "I think we can have our own little party right here."  
  
Just as Logan had predicted, they made it back to the city late that evening. The two barely had enough time to change clothes before they had to rush off to the KooKoo's Nest. Logan had put on a nice pair of jeans, a dress shirt and a pair of black dress shoes. Ororo wore a small red t- shirt with the words "Wonder Woman" written across her breasts accompanied by a tight pair of jeans with laces weaving up the sides. A pair of toering sandals with daisies on the toes were on her feet.  
  
They arrived at the club fashionable late and the party was in full swing. Once reaching the door, Ororo was embraced by Lucas Bishop. They had gone to High School together and remained close friends. He worked as the doorman at the KooKoo's Nest. Bishop released Ororo and gave her a twirl.  
  
"Roro girl, You look fabulous." Bishop chirped. "I just can't see how a person can eat as many orders of chili fries as you and still look like a damn supermodel."  
  
Ororo smiled appreciatively. "Play your cards right and someday I'll tell you."  
  
Bishop laughed hard while he shook Logan's hand. "You two better get on inside or there'll be no room for the guest of honor."  
  
Bishop opened the door and Logan and Ororo stepped inside. There was a huge crowd and when several people noticed that they had arrived, Ororo was swamped with people giving her their best wishes. Most of which she didn't even recognize. As they made their way towards the bar Ororo spoke to Logan.  
  
"Who are all these people?" She yelled over the din.  
  
"Hell if I know, probably friends of Warren's." Logan yelled back.  
  
"Evenin, 'chere. Great party, non?" Remy LeBeau, the bartender, greeted them as they reached the bar. His twisted Cajun accent flaring.  
  
"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." Ororo replied.  
  
"No, no 'chere. 'Dis party 'ain't for dem freeloaders, you de only one supposed to be havin' a good time." Remy took Ororo's hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"Hey LeBeau," Logan interjected. "Don't you have better things to do aside from flirtin' with my girl? Or do I gotta rough ya up?"  
  
Remy feigned shock. "Flirt, Moi? Why sir, I would never dream a such a 'ting." He continued kissing Ororo's hand and proceeded up her arm.  
  
"Cool it, swamp rat, or I'll let him hurt ya." Remy's girlfriend Marie's southern accent was warm as she sauntered up to the trio and threw her arms around Ororo. "Happy Birthday, hon." She drawled.  
  
"Thanks, Marie." Ororo said, wearing a huge smile.  
  
Logan removed the cap from the bottle of beer Remy had just given him. "Hey Marie, I thought you had to work tonight?"  
  
"So did I." Remy muttered.  
  
Marie glared at Remy as she spoke. "I did but I called off just so I could make it and if anyone asks." she turned to Ororo. "I got a wicked case of cramps."  
  
The two women erupted into laughter. Marie used to work at Charlie's with Ororo until she'd had a falling out with Betsy about stealing her tips. They'd had a fight, which Marie won, and Charlie fired her for stirring up trouble.  
  
"Alright, that's enough o' that." Remy broke in. "You two kids go find a table and I'll send over some drinks. Ya'll take de usual?"  
  
Ororo thought for a moment and eagerly replied. "I don't know about him. But I want a Fuzzy Navel. Keep sending them over, one every twenty minutes."  
  
Remy nodded his head in agreement as Logan and Ororo weaved through the crowd. Once they had spotted an empty table near the stage, Logan leaned over toward Ororo.  
  
"Since when did you start drinking Fuzzy Navels?" He asked.  
  
"About the same time you got interested in real estate." She replied, flashing him a smile in the darkened room.  
  
Once they'd reached the table and received their drinks, Ororo scanned the crowd. It looked like nearly everyone she knew was there. Remy was leaning over the bar talking to Marie. Logan's Friend, Henry McCoy and his wife Cecilia were sharing a table with Yukio's roommate, Jubilee and someone acting like her boyfriend. Warren and Yukio were talking to someone she didn't recognize. Even Jean and Betsy had made an appearance. They were seated near the end of the bar, accompanied by Jean's "boyfriend", Scott Summers. Her friend and resident band-leader, Robert "Bobby" Drake was up on stage, playing the piano and singing some song Ororo didn't recognize. His girlfriend, Emma Frost, was drunkenly dancing by herself in front of the stage.  
  
"ROOOOOO!" Yukio screamed as she ran toward her friend. She embraced Ororo as best she could. "Lady, I haven't seen you in like, forever. Where the hell you two been hiding."  
  
"What are you yappin about?" Logan broke in. "When I'm not around, you two are practically inseparable."  
  
"Yeah." Yukio leaned over and kissed her brother on the cheek. "But when you are, 'Ro becomes Ms. Invisible. Honey, the sex can't be that good."  
  
"Shows what you know" Ororo giggled as she ran her foot up Logan's pant leg beneath the table.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ororo." Warren had walked over and sat down next to Yukio, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
Logan snarled quietly as Ororo grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him. "Thank you, Warren. The party is wonderful, but who are all these people."  
  
"Well, I just told a few of my better customers that their favorite torch singer was throwing a party and here we all are." Warren beamed with pride.  
  
"Yeah, Ro." Yukio added. "Everyone here you recognize, I rounded up."  
  
Logan cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"With a little help from my big brother. Jimmy." Yukio smiled at Logan.  
  
Logan looked around in horror. "Okay, Okay, you made your point. We don't want the whole damn world to know."  
  
Logan's first name was James, but only Ororo and Yukio knew it. For some reason he liked for people to just call him Logan and he made the girls swear to keep his secret. Ororo only used his name behind closed doors, but Yukio like to say it in public, just to irritate him.  
  
The foursome talked for a while longer and Ororo drank a couple more Fuzzy Navels. She had started feeling pretty good and suddenly felt like dancing. Logan didn't.  
  
"Come on Jimmy, please dance with me." She cooed.  
  
"No, I don't think so." He replied coolly.  
  
"Well, to hell with you then. Warren'll dance with me, won't you Warren?"  
  
Warren looked at Logan in alarm. Logan nodded with permission. "Okay, come on Ro." Warren took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. They got through one song when Ororo decided to dance with Remy. They danced around for a while and Ro was off again. She danced with every guy she knew and a few she didn't. Logan kept an eye on her the entire time.  
  
A little while later, Ororo came across Scott Summers sitting alone at the end of the bar.  
  
"Where'd Jean go?" She asked him.  
  
"Her and Bets went to the toilet, I think." He slurred.  
  
"Wanna Dance?" Ororo took his hand and pulled it.  
  
Scott looked around quickly and again at Ororo. "Sure, baby." He said and smiled darkly. They proceeded onto the floor and Scott started slow- dancing with Ororo. Logan's eyes never left the pair.  
  
Ororo was hanging onto Scott and humming along with Bobby's singing.  
  
"You know what?" She started. "I don't know how you deal with Jean. She's such a bitch."  
  
"Me neither, baby." Scott coolly replied. They were still dancing, a little closer than before, when Jean and Betsy returned from the restroom. She saw Scott dancing with Ororo and anger flared in her eyes. She sat back down at bar at evilly stared at the couple.  
  
Logan didn't like the way Scott was touching Ororo and decided to put a stop to it. He excused himself from the table and quickly made his way over to where Scott and Ororo were.  
  
"May I cut in?" He asked as cordially as he could without sounding angry.  
  
"No, It's still my turn." Scott replied.  
  
"It you wanna dance, I suggest that you do it with your own girl and not mine, bub." Logan snarled angrily.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Scott quickly, yet reluctantly released Ororo and she gladly wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. Scott returned to the bar, where Jean was waiting.  
  
"Hi, honey." Ororo gushed.  
  
"You okay, Ro." Logan asked with concern as they swayed on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I feel great, why?" She genuinely wanted to know.  
  
Logan glared towards were Scott was getting chewed out by Jean. "I don't like that Summers guy looks at you." was all he said.  
  
"Oh, alright." She quietly replied.  
  
After a few minutes, Bobby started crooning some song about a fast woman in a slow town and Ororo was humming along.  
  
"I love the sound of your voice" Logan whispered.  
  
"I like yours too." Ororo whispered back.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do with out you, Ro. Shit, I can't think about the rest of my life without you in it. Damn I love you woman, I love you so much." Logan held her a little tighter.  
  
Ororo looked up at Logan from underneath half-lidded eyes. "Hey Jim, you wanna get married.?"  
  
Logan looked at Ororo in surprise and silently prayed that that wasn't the liquor talking. "You sure?"  
  
Ororo nodded. "Sure, I mean, we've been together this long, and you've already bought us a house."  
  
Logan laughed. "Madam, I'd be honored to be your husband."  
  
Ororo smiled and laid her head on his chest. "That's nice. I would've been really upset if you'da said no."  
  
Logan closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Everything was right with the world for about one minute, when Jean started screaming.  
  
"You Bitch." She roared.  
  
Everyone stopped dancing and even Bobby stopped playing to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"You total bitch! I swear to God I hate you!" Scott had grabbed Jean and tried to shut her up, but she got loose and walked right toward Ororo.  
  
"You always thought you were better that me, didn't you?" Jean raved. "You with your big tits and huge ass, and your damned white hair and blue eyes. What the FUCK Kind of black chick has white hair and fucking blue eyes!"  
  
Ororo had released Logan and faced off with Jean. Logan had tried to step it, but Ro just waved him off, handing him her earrings in the process. A small circle of people had gathered around them.  
  
"You know what, bitch." Jean continued. "I was glad that Forge was kickin' your perfect ass and you'd come in , cryin' and boo-hooin' and shit. And that time he came down to Charlie's and kicked your ass all up and down the parkin' lot and left you layin' next to a dumpster, you know what I said. I said you deserved it. You deserved every slap, punch, and kick you got because you're a snotty, arrogant bitch."  
  
Ororo's hands were shaking and blind rage was in her eyes. Her was almost totally sober now and using every ounce of will power she to keep herself from killing the woman in front of her, until Jean crossed the line.  
  
"And your stupid ass probably thinks this asshole love you." Jean continued. "I'll bet he fucks every piece of highway trash he can get his hands on.."  
  
"You know what, Jean?" Ororo suddenly asked. "I don't like you."  
  
Without warning, Ororo's right fist caught Jean's jaw. She screamed and fell to the floor with Ororo right behind. Ororo got on top of Jean and proceeded to pummel her for all she was worth. For a minute, nobody could move. They were all amazed by the sight of gentle, loving Ororo beating the holy fuck out of Jean. After a second, Logan grabbed Ororo and tried to get her away from Jean, but Ororo was running on pure hatred and broke free. She continued to beat Jean long after she'd stopped screaming. Ororo never said a word.  
  
It finally took Logan, Remy, and Bishop to keep Ororo away from Jeans body. They sat her on top of the bar and Logan held her thighs down. Scott and Betsy eventually appeared from the crowd. Scott picked up Jean's unconscious form and he and Betsy left.  
  
"Well, wasn't that interesting." Bobby Drake proclaimed from the stage as he led the band in their version of Queen's "Another One Bites The Dust." The party seemed to slowly return to normal. Remy had given Logan some ice for Ororo's hands and he was making sure she hadn't hurt herself.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Ororo said. "I acted like an ass."  
  
"Nobody's blamin' you, Ro. You did what I think you should have done a long time ago." Logan smiled as he handed her the ice pack. "I thought you didn't believe in unnecessary violence." He teased.  
  
Ororo shrugged. "She made me mad, so I saw it necessary."  
  
Logan laughed and gently kissed her free hand. "Happy Birthday, Ro."  
  
"Thank You, Darling." She smiled triumphantly./////// 


	4. That was then, This is now

Chapter 4: That was then, This is now  
A loud thunderclap roused Ororo from her nap.  
  
"Goddess, how long have I been asleep?" She thought while rubbing her eyes. Slowly, Ororo got up and rearranged the blanket on the couch. She stretched her back and turned off the snowy-screened television.  
  
"Guess I'll go up to bed now" Ororo closed the Rec. Room door and proceeded toward her bedroom. Another rumble of thunder shook the house and she huffed.  
  
"At least the storm will help me sleep." She thought. Ororo entered her bedroom and threw her robe on the floor next to her bed. She snuggled underneath the covers and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 3:00 a.m. Ororo moaned as the red numbers stung her darkness-adjusted eyes.  
  
"I really need to get some rest." Ororo tried to refocus eyes by staring at the picture herself and Logan on their wedding day, just after the ceremony. She reached over and picked up the small frame.  
  
"I swear I don't remember taking this picture. Hell, I don't even remember the ceremony." Ororo placed the photo on her chest and closed her eyes. She was trying to regain her memories, but easily drifted into sleep.  
  
///////The entire day had been incredibly stressful. Ororo had spent most of the morning and afternoon making last minute wedding preparations, such as picking her dress up and getting her hair done. She had decided that, in order to save some money, she was going to coordinate the wedding herself and by the time she arrived at the church, Ororo was exhausted. She was walking up the large, stone steps outside the church, mentally going over things when she nearly walked into Yukio.  
  
"'Ro, there you are. You're running late." Yukio was tapping her foot impatiently and waving her finger in Ororo's face. The Maid of Honor was allowed to do such things since she was responsible for helping Ororo keep a handle on things.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Ororo growled as she pushed past the smaller woman. Yukio followed her into the building.  
  
"Is everything here okay?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Yes, everything has been taken care of, the entire wedding party has now arrived and guests have been arriving for the past half hour. Relax, will you?" Yukio tried to soothe her friend. The two women entered the room that had been designated as the ladies' dressing room. Emma and Jubilee were already dressed and talking in a corner while Marie curled Emma's hair.  
  
"Sugah, we was startin' ta think you weren't gonna show." Marie said. Ororo walked behind a small screen and began changing clothes.  
  
"Believe me; I'll feel a whole lot better when today is over." Ororo sighed while she pulled her dress from its plastic cover. She draped it over her body and stepped away from the screen.  
  
"Tell me what you think? I had it specially designed." She said. The three other women in the room all expressed their approval of Ororo's wedding dress. It was a floor length white gown that exposed one shoulder and had a mid-thigh long split going up the right side. The accompanying bridesmaid gowns were similar, except they were light blue and had short sleeves.  
  
"Very nice. It suits you. " Emma declared.  
  
"Jimmy won't know what hit him." Yukio laughed.  
  
"I want to wear something like that to my wedding." Jubilee added.  
  
Pleased with herself, Ororo took the dress off the hanger and proceeded to slip the garment over her head. She was doing fairly well until her shoulder strap got stuck around the mountain of curls piled atop her head. Ororo struggled a bit until Yukio noticed her situation.  
  
"Good Lord, woman. Hold on a minute, I'll help you. You don't want to screw up that hair." Together, they managed to get Ororo's gown on and her seams straightened. Satisfied, Ororo sat down in front of a large mirror and quickly scanned the room.  
  
"Jubes, Where's my tiara?" She asked after a minute.  
  
"It's over here with us. I'll get it." Jubilee got up and produced a rhinestone tiara with a veil attached and walked toward Ororo. "May I do the honors?" She asked. Ororo nodded and Jubilee carefully placed the tiara on Ororo's head and put the veil over her face.  
  
"Thank you, madam" Ororo said; her mood improving. She had just begun adjusting her veil when a nervous knock came from the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Marie chimed.  
  
"Only 'De best dressed man 'dis side o' Memphis." Remy's voice answered from outside.  
  
Ororo grinned. "Okay, let him in. We're all decent." Marie crossed the small room and opened the door. Remy stepped in and tipped an invisible top hat to the ladies.  
  
"Sorry t' interrupt." He began. "but have any a' you ladies seen 'de man o' 'de hour?" Ororo froze and stared at Remy's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"The last time I saw him, he was with you guys." Yukio answered calmly.  
  
Remy nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well we ain't seen 'de man in 'bout a haf' hour." Ororo's eyes widened in alarm. She got up and stalked over to Remy. She grabbed him by the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him down to her eye level.  
  
"What did you just say?" She asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Remy was nearly hanging in Ororo's iron grip. "He jus' said he needed some air. We didn't tink notin' of it. Warren just noticed he was gone a while ago."  
  
Ororo tossed Remy aside and ran, barefoot, from the room. She was in a blind panic, running all over the church. Somewhere along the way, she lost her tiara and her hair had cascaded around her shoulders, but she didn't care. Ororo was calling her lover's name and praying with everything inside her that he hadn't deserted her. She was running on pure adrenaline when she reached an iron door. Ororo pushed the handle and stepped out onto the roof.  
  
"Logan." She called "Are you up here?"  
  
"Round here, 'Ro." Logan finally answered. Ororo ran around a corner and spotted her husband-to-be, sitting on the edge of the roof watching the sunset. Logan saw her coming in his direction and stood up. Ororo threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank the Goddess you're alright." She cried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay 'Ro." Logan purred into her hair.  
  
"Why did you run off like that?" She asked. "You scared the hell out of me."  
  
"Not really sure, just got a little scared, I guess." He answered truthfully.  
  
Ororo broke their embrace and stared into Logan's eyes. "Scared of what?" She asked tentatively.  
  
Logan went back to his sitting place. "Hell 'Ro. I just didn't want to hurt you."  
  
Ororo was astonished. "And leaving me at the altar was part of the plan!"  
  
"Ororo, please. Hear me out on this one." Logan shrugged out of his jacket and spread it out next to him. "Come sit down. Please."  
  
Ororo folded her arms and hesitated. She was mad at him. She wanted to stay mad at him and didn't want to hear his excuses. Ororo was about to walk in the opposite direction until a thought occurred to her.  
  
"Ororo. He called me Ororo. And he said "please". Twice." Ororo pondered these rare occurrences while she walked over to Logan and sat on his jacket.  
  
"I'm listening." She stated flatly.  
  
Logan sighed heavily. "I've already told you that I've been married before..."  
  
"Yes." Ororo replied, cutting him off. "To a Ms. Silverfox, as I recall."  
  
"Yeah, but did I ever tell you how it ended?" Logan continued. Ororo though for a second and shook her head. Logan cleared his throat and went on.  
  
"We dated all through high school and got married right after graduation. Things started off fine, but after I joined the Marines and we started jumping from city to city, I got really cold toward her. I'd stay out late, never listen to her about anything and generally treated her badly. Not to say, I didn't love her. It was just that I was too busy being free when I wasn't. Then one day, she asked me for a divorce. I'd have been an asshole to say no" Logan lowered his head. "Don't you see, 'Ro? I forced her away, and I don't want that to happen to us."  
  
Ororo took his shaking hand in hers. "Love, you were just young then. We've been thought a lot together. Yes, there have been times when I've felt ignored, but I don't let that bother me as much as I used to. You just get caught up with work, and I understand that because I know how much you love your job."  
  
Logan squeezed Ororo's hand and she continued. "But that doesn't change the fact that I love you and I'm not letting you force me anywhere I don't want to be. With that in mind, I have the utmost confidence in our ability to.go the distance, as they say."  
  
Logan stared at Ororo in amazement. "How in the world did a schmuck like me end up with a lady like you?"  
  
Ororo grinned. "Someone had to. Guess you just got lucky." Logan nodded in response. Ororo stood up and brushed some of the dust away from her dress.  
  
"Are you ready to become you husband now, or do I have to push you off this building?" Ororo asked, walking toward the door she exited the building through. She heard Logan catching up to her from behind.  
  
"Well, if you're gonna twist my arm about it..." Ororo punched him in the chest as Logan closed the door behind them./////// 


	5. Happily Ever After

Epilogue: Happily Ever After  
  
Logan stepped inside the house and quietly closed the door behind him. He shook the rain away from his leather jacket and removed it. He groaned and stretched his arms above his head. Logan tossed his jacket over his shoulder and ran a hand though his shoulder-length hair, slicking it back with rainwater.  
  
Shaking the moisture away from his hands, he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Logan noticed that the door was open slightly and could see light from the window falling onto the bed. He slowly pushed the door open and admired the sight before him. Ororo, his beautiful wife, was sprawled across their bed. Her legs were tangled in the sheets and her hair was all over the place. He smiled broadly, dropping his soggy duffel bag near the door and walked over to the bed. Logan saw one of their wedding photos lying on her chest, rising and falling with Ororo's breathing. He gently removed the frame, trying not to wake his wife, and placed it on her nightstand.  
  
Logan kneeled beside the bed and allowed his eyes to roam over Ororo's sleeping form. Most of her long, chocolate legs were still concealed by the sheets, but her thighs were exposed by her high-riding nightgown. One of Ororo's arms was across her stomach and the other was behind her head, lost in the massive expanse of her hair. Her large breasts were barely concealed and her nipples had hardened because of the cross breeze created by the open door.  
  
He allowed his gaze to linger on her chest for a while, watching his favorite "brown mounds" moving up and down. Logan groaned softly and adjusted his crotch, which had suddenly gotten much tighter.  
  
"I've been gone way, way too long." He muttered to himself.  
  
Logan leaned closer to her and allowed a damp finger to run along her arm, up her shoulder and across her collarbone. Logan glanced at her face just in time to see Ororo wince slightly, turn her head in his direction and lick her lips. Logan's finger continued its exploration and continued up toward Ororo's mouth. She moaned softly as Logan's fingers slid across her lips. Logan removed his hand from her mouth and replaced it on one of her thighs, tickling the sensitive flesh. Ororo's squirmed and rolled fully onto her side, trapping Logan's hand between her legs. His eyes widened as he looked at Ororo's face. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling gently.  
  
"Hello, love." Ororo whispered. Her voice low and heavy with sleep.  
  
"Hello, yourself." Logan replied quietly. He maneuvered himself as best he could and placed a tender kiss on Ororo's lips. She responded gradually but soon, Logan felt his lower lip being sucked gently. Ororo slowly pushed her tongue into Logan's mouth and he moaned into her mouth. She tasted wonderful as their tongues dueled before massaging each other strongly. Reluctantly, Logan pulled away from Ororo and looked down his hand, still locked between her thighs.  
  
"Can I have that back now, darlin'?" He growled softly.  
  
Ororo removed her arm from behind her head and tangled her hand in Logan's raven tresses. "I don't know. Can I have it back later?" She purred.  
  
Logan grinned. "We'll see." He pulled his hand away from Ororo and positioned himself between her legs. She sat up slightly and captured his lips again, both of her hands were lost in his hair before he laid her back on the bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Logan opened his eyes and immediately closed them again, blinded by the sunlight. Allowing himself a second to adjust to the light, he opened his eyes again and scanned the room. The door was still open and his bag sat against it. His shirt had landed not to far away from there. Logan's boots and socks ended up at random location around the room. Ororo's nightgown was next to the bed, his pants and boxers rested on the other side. He smiled to himself and held Ororo tighter to his body. Her head was on his chest, and her hair was covering most of his torso that was above the sheets.  
  
Logan looked down and could see the ends of his raven hair resting on top on Ororo's snow-white locks. This time he cracked a wide smile and kissed the top of her head. Ororo stirred and lifted her head to look into his eyes.  
  
"Hey, when did you get here?" She said quietly.  
  
"Good morning, Ororo. How did you sleep?" Logan replied, ignoring her teasing.  
  
Ororo moaned softly. "Better than usual." She answered sweetly.  
  
There was silence for a moment as the pair simply enjoyed the sound of each other's breathing. Then, Ororo let her hand run down the side of Logan's face and scratched the stubble under her fingertips.  
  
"Really let ourselves go, didn't we?" She joked.  
  
Logan sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll shave later."  
  
"The hair is nice. I like it longer." Ororo said, letting her hand slide into the tangled black mass.  
  
"Glad you like it." Ororo's hands wandered over her husband's body more, running over his shoulders and down his back.  
  
"Awfully touchy today, I see." Logan said after a moment.  
  
"How often is it do I get awakened by a beautiful man in the middle of the night, and find him here beside me in the morning.?" Ororo replied, kissing his chest for emphasis.  
  
Logan lifted an eyebrow in mock anger. "I don't know. You tell me."  
  
Ororo narrowed her eyes and bit Logan's nipple. He yelped in surprise.  
  
"Damn Ro, you know I was just kidding. Christ. That shit hurts you know."  
  
Ororo just smiled and pushed her husband onto his back. Her task accomplished, she carefully got up and straddled his stomach. Logan smiled and put his hands on her thighs.  
  
"Again? Already?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"No." she stated calmly. "I want to talk to you and I want your complete attention."  
  
"Well, I'm listening." Logan said with his eyes locked onto Ororo's chest. She noticed the direction of his stare and leaned down over him until they were staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you, you silly, hairy man." Ororo said.  
  
"I love you too, darlin'" Logan replied.  
  
Ororo smiled and nodded before her expression changed. "How long are you staying this time?"  
  
Logan removed his hands from her legs and propped them behind his head. "Ahh, yes. Finally, the eternal question."  
  
"Well, you didn't give me much of a chance to ask last night." Ororo replied flatly.  
  
Logan nodded almost wistfully but didn't respond. Ororo stared at him until her patience started to wear thin. She widened her eyes to show her impatience and Logan laughed shortly.  
  
"Are you going to answer me or not?" She demanded.  
  
"I think I'll be around for a while." Logan said finally.  
  
Ororo lifted an eyebrow. "A while, like, how long?"  
  
"I don't really know." Logan shrugged. Ororo stared blankly at him for a moment.  
  
"I told the boss I was taking a walk.again."  
  
Ororo's eyes widened in disbelief. "You quit? I thought you loved your job."  
  
"I did, but I love you more." Logan replied, wrapping him arms around Ororo's back.  
  
"What are we going to do about money, O wise one." Ororo muttered.  
  
"You worry too much, you know that." Logan groaned.  
  
"Logan." Ororo started harshly.  
  
Relax, woman. You know as well as I do that we've got enough saved up to last for a while, at least until I get another job. One that's a bit closer to home." He finished.  
  
Again, they were silent for a while. Content with holding each other, an activity that didn't happen enough, Logan thought. Suddenly, Ororo sat up again, her good mood having returned.  
  
"Darling, have you ever considered the prospect of children?"  
  
"What? You and Me with kids?" Logan asked in surprise.  
  
Ororo's smile faltered a little and she nodded gently.  
  
"Yeah, I have. At least two, preferably twins, a boy and a girl." Logan grinned.  
  
Once again, Ororo was shocked with her husband's response. "You do realize what kind of sacrifices are involved with having children, don't you?"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "'Ro, are you hinting at something?"  
  
Ororo bit her lip. "I don't know yet, but it isn't outside the realm of possibility."  
  
Logan was quiet for a minute. Ororo studied his face but couldn't place his expression.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked finally.  
  
"I think that if we are gonna make some babies, we should probably get right on it. I mean, You're already pushing thirty, 'Ro." Logan chuckled and grabbed her thighs again as Ororo pinched his arm and leaned down for another kiss. 


End file.
